The present invention relates to an electrical machine that utilizes both permanent magnets and an electromagnetic coil for field excitation. When such a hybrid electrical machine is operated as a generator, its output voltage can be bucked or boosted by varying the direction and amplitude of current flowing though the electromagnetic coil.
The hybrid electrical generator combines the ruggedness, light weight and compactness of a permanent magnet generator with the variable voltage capability of an inductor generator. Unlike a permanent magnet generator, the hybrid electrical generator does not require complex circuitry for regulating output voltage, and it does not require a parasitic load for dumping excess energy. The hybrid electrical generator is also smaller than an inductor generator designed for the same operating parameters.
However, the hybrid electrical generator is big and bulky in comparison to a permanent magnet generator designed for the same operating parameters. Size being important, a compact hybrid electrical generator is needed.